Romance for Katniss 1
by mapagmahal20
Summary: What if Prim wasn't chosen for the Hunger Games? Then, Peeta and Katniss wouldn't be involved too. Then they wouldn't even know each other. If Katniss and Peeta stayed in Seam Neighborhood, would there be a possible romance for Peeta, Katniss and Gale?


Katniss' POV:

I woke up as soon as the sun rises. I knew it would be another day, a stressing one. Because this day, the Capitol would choose the two tributes from District Twelve. Honestly, I'm so worried about Prim. She might be chosen.

The Capitol chooses a girl and a boy each district. They choose these girl and boy with ages of twelve and up. Prim's twelve. And that's what makes me really worried. I wish she was younger. But, then, I knew that even after these years, she will be chosen and chosen. And, this is another thing that makes me worried.

The Hunger Games contain of twenty-four tributes. Two each district. I just hope that Prim and I won't be chosen. Not only us, Gale, too. Gale is my best friend, who calls me Catnip instead of Katniss, and I don't want him to die. Since there, tributes would be thrown into the arena. Leaving them, and letting them kill each other. And the only rule, is to STAND ALIVE.

Now is the time we are preparing. Prim doesn't look nervous, but I know she is in heart. She just doesn't show it. She doesn't want me to worry.

And now, Effie Trinket and Haymitch Abernathy start the festivity. It looks like Haymitch was drunk. I can see in his face. It makes me throw up.

I saw the glass ball. That's where Effie would put her hand in. When she puts her hands in the glass ball, she would surely get a paper and in that paper is the name of the tribute. As usual, she wants the "Ladies First" basis. So, she put her hand deeply into the ball, and got one paper. "Madge, the mayor's daughter!" Effie trinket said it loudly. Everyone was shocked, especially the mayor.

Even though Prim, I and mother were relieved, that it wasn't Prim and I, we were sad that it was Madge. Gale and I had talked to her. Once we traded strawberries. She didn't look nice inside. And we were so sad for the mayor too.

And now, it's the men's turn. _Not Gale, not Gale _I thought. It wasn't Gale. But I didn't hear who it was. But I was relieved. And I didn't even wanted to find it out. I was so happy that night that I slept so soundly.

We were safe from the Hunger Games.

Gale's POV:

The announcing of the tributes was done. I was so happy that it wasn't Catnip neither Prim. They're so special to me. Especially Catnip. She has been like my sister ever since I became alone. We just met each other in the forest.

"You want to hunt?" Catnip asked me as she passed by me in the morning in school. "Yeah, maybe, after school. If I have free time." I replied. Honestly, I wasn't really in shape for hunting. But I really don't want to make Catnip upset. I know she likes to.

Catnip shouted my name to call my attention. I went to her. "Let's go." I said. She was so talkative when we were walking. She talked about the Hunger Games. About Madge being chosen. She said she was sad. Madge wasn't really a nice lady. She was a bit...grumpy.

Catnip and I saw a rabbit and a wolf. Catnip told me "Faster! I target the rabbit and you, the wolf." I tried to put my arrow exactly where the wolf was. I only had one arrow so I really tried so hard. But I didn't shoot. The wolf came near me and scratched my leg, and left. Katniss targeted the rabbit and I was happy. But when Catnip saw me, she ran in my direction and pulled out a bandage. I also saw she had a medicine. She put it in my leg.

Thanks to Catnip, I was healed. She had beautiful and caring eyes toward me once she was putting it. I didn't know she was so protective. I was so happy. Not only she's a beautiful girl, but a kind one. I thought of her as a sister. But not a girl who I can be in love with.

When I came to school, I thanked Catnip for her hospitality. She made me happy. Tim, my other best friend, asked me, "What the hell happened to your right leg?!" I replied, "Catnip and I were hunting. I targeted a wolf. Unfortunately, I wasn't really in shape so I didn't target it. It knew I was able to kill it so it scratched my leg. Thanks to Catnip, I was healed. Not only she's beautiful, but a caring one. I'm so happy."

Tim raised his eyebrows and stared at me. I gave him a curious look. Then, he finally spoke, "Don't tell me, you're in love with Katniss Everdeen?!" I replied a "no".

After school, what Tim asked me is stuck in my head. I didn't know if it was a "yes", a "no" or an "I don't know" I hadn't slept soundly and thought of all things that happened in my life with Catnip.

_ Maybe I am in love with Catnip. _I thought

Before I closed my eyes, the last thing I said was, "_I'm in love with Catnip Everdeen!!!"_

_**PART 1 END**_


End file.
